


Actions to Reactions to

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs (mentioned), Bondage, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Choking, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gags, Is what she wants you to think, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, None are actually used, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation (mild), Threesome - F/F/F, Vriska is totally definitely not interested in you or anything you're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Double the pitchmates means double the trouble, the infuriatingly sexy, the, well. Literally everything, actually, good and bad alike.You're still not sure if it's worth it.Especiallyduring the sex.





	Actions to Reactions to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



> "HAROLD........  
> this can be any timeline, pref for trolls just because its fun. pref for pitch (also because its fun) but you follow your woolawoo dreams"
> 
> I hope this was enough of a woolawoo dream

Your hands slide up Meenah's sides while Terezi watches, and when you glance up at her absolutely rapt expression, for the point five seconds that go right before disaster, you feel like the sexiest show on the planet.

Then you press the wrong spot on Meenah's side, and your seadweller girlfriend lets out a yelp of laughter at the exact same time she nearly kicks you in the face. Terezi cracks up as well, and you're left fuming in the sexy lingerie you'd gotten for _exactly_  such a pitch occasion as your _first_  proper hatedate in almost an entire sweep.

" _Fine,_  then!" The two of them are too busy with their _amusement_  to even look at you, now, absolutely rolling around laughing. "UGH!"

 

It's not your first furious exit, and you doubt— _very_  much doubt—that it will be your last. In the mean time, you'll focus on the things you can control, like slamming the door behind you so hard that you can hear several presumably expensive things falling off several shelves shelves with a noise like the unholy union of a carillon bell and fifty mating seagulls.

Not bad for a night's work, if you do say so yourself.

 

* * *

 

The downside to storming out becomes fairly apparent about five minutes after you've returned to your own block when you realize that one, you're still turned on, and two, all of that angry energy has basically nowhere else to go. There's nothing left for it but to fling yourself back onto your _own_ , much more tasteful and far less gaudy concupiscent platform, and go find a troll's best friend.

It's not that you're messy. You have a _system_ , actually, and your current top favorite best friend's place in that system just so happens to be within arm's reach, under your bed. What it means is that you can sort of...reach over the side and grab around to see how quickly you can snag your vibrating concupiscent toy and turn it on, without accidentally stabbing yourself on any of the random dice you've left lying around under there as well.

The answer is _very_  quickly, because you are Just That Motivated, and also because Past Vriska had the good sense to leave everything plugged in, just in case of emergencies. This? This is _definitely_  an emergency.

 

Of course, unfortunately for you, this realization and subsequent _action_  upon said realization just so happen to come together into the pretty picture of you splayed out on your concupiscent platform, the outline of your form barely visible through sheer and gauzy draperies of curtain, your back arched and your mind fully set on both of your pitch partners (even if they don't actually _deserve_  it) right about the time that they finally get their godsdamn act together and come knocking on your door.

Or. Kicking in your door. That sure was a thing they just did.

You think.

It's a little hard to process over the phenomenal orgasms, actually.

 

It's even harder to process now that they've joined you on the platform, whatever apologies or retorts or replies they had planned fallen by the wayside in favor of making your life harder just one more time. Possibly even several more times, if you're correctly interpreting the hungry looks they're giving you, even through your absolute haze of lust. In your own honest opinion, you're actually doing pretty decently, going up against two scheming vixens such as this. It's hard out here for a bitch.

Oh. Literally. That tempting chill is _definitely_  Meenah's bulge, and you're pretty sure it's very happy to see you. You would be happy to see it, actually! If it weren't for the whole rope bondage surprise thing that they've got going on, you'd be absolutely fucking  _ecstatic_. When the hell did Terezi even manage to get that set up, anyway?

"She's a lot more tolerayble when she's quiet, huh?" That's Meenah, you think. Is she naked? Your vision is blurry, and Terezi won't give your glasses back. "Damn. Shoalda tried this sooner."

"Live and learn!" Terezi cackles—you swear, it's legitimately actually a fucking _cackle_ —and does another little yanking tug thing that has you realizing that either she or Meenah somehow had a go at tying up your feet. What an absolute _bitch_. "What setting did she have it on? The defense would like to know how far we can push."

"Oh my cod you're gonna skrill my wiggly here, Pyrope." You think Meenah's probably being dramatic, because she does lean in to pluck the vibrating concupiscent toy out of your hands and check it over for a setting. "Whale glub me. I can't bereef she's still conchscious, after awlla that. Hey, Serket. Gill, look at me."

You blink up at her through increasingly heavy lids and lashes, confused. What else does she want? Her bulge is out, and your nook is _right_  there, soaking wet and open, and _you yourself_  are right here, very available for her and Terezi's use. "Nnmmph?"

"You good with this? Want some moray, or you want us to stop?"

Your eyes go wide. Stop? They can't _stop_ , not now, not yet, not when you're feeling so good and you're so sure you're about to feel better! "Nnn, no—"

Meenah pats your cheek in a condescending sort of way (imperious runs strong in her genes), and you nearly moan at the contact, cool seadweller skin against way too much heat for your cerulean hue. "Sank you, that's awl I needed to hear. Pyrope!"

Forget them not stopping. You have a very, _very_  bad feeling about this, because now you're slightly less pail-addled and also remembering exactly what these two can do when they feel like doing it and oh _fuck_.

Three of Meenah's cold fingers push up into your nook around the same time that two of Terezi's slip into your mouth. The main difference that your thinkpan keeps catching on is that Meenah's are all on _one_  hand, and Terezi's using one finger from each, and she's—oh, fuck, okay, that—

You are pretty goddamn sure that you got signed affidavits on this. There was a whole _thing_. They are _not_  supposed to use your oral fetish against you in such a _preposterous_  manner, ever again!

Obviously, documents signed in Terezi's court of law mean _nothing_ , but you'd _assumed_  that the absolutely wild sex you'd all had after was a more permanent method of sealing the deal, figuratively, and the records, literally. Apparently, you had assumed wrong, and now you were going to make an ass out of yourself.

She pries your mouth open, and it's all you can do not to whimper as she _makes_  you hold yourself there, thumb tapping along the point of each fang, her hand curving around to cup your jaw. Another little shudder runs through you, and Meenah works her fingers deeper in, her other hand wrapping around your bulge. You'd think it was merciful if you weren't _painfully_  aware of that little band wrapped around her wrist—your pitchmate has a _thing_  for bulge rings and the like, and you have a very nasty feeling that she's about to indulge herself to the fullest.

The wet little _snap_  that follows your thought proves you right, and you squirm desperately against the latest addition to your bonds, only to be distracted _again_  when Terezi starts stroking over your tongue. A noise approaching pathetic spills out of you, and you _seethe_  under them, as she catches it between two fingers, teasing at what she can do to you, now that you're wholly unable to respond.

Scratch that. You can totally respond.

 

Or you could have, if Terezi didn't yank her hand away before you could finish that bite.

 

Instead, you're left writhing and whining, yet again, embarrassingly helpless, as Meenah keeps working open your nook and fucking with your bulge and Terezi grumbles about your biting habits and flips through her sylladex. You know this means absolutely nothing good, but you still have it in you to be _shocked_  and _appalled_  when she pulls out a godsdamn ring gag.

Unfortunately— _again_ , you're starting to think that someone might be fucking with your luck—your rather impressive litany of curses is cut off by the insertion of said gag, and you're left staring at them furiously, right up until Meenah does that funny little twist with her fingers you've got such a love-hate relationship with, and you're staring at them desperately as you come _incredibly_  close to pailing your brains out and find absolutely no ability to do so, whatsoever.

"Seariously, Pyrope! This is the secret to life, or somefin."

"It's the secret to surviving Vriska Serket without wanting to punch her in the face, more like," Terezi retorts, and you do your best to look both pathetic and very fuckable. Obviously the pitch angle hasn't worked, so it's time to try a new tactic. Maybe if you look wrecked enough, they'll actually let you come, or something. Anything would be better than this. This? This is literal hell. Actual torture. _Fuck_ , you're going to make them _pay_. 

Terezi's back to teasing all the different sensitivities of your mouth, only she'd made a side trip down to your nook and you can taste your color (and...is that a bit of Meenah's, maybe?) on her fingers. It makes you crave a third hue, a second shade of blue, and you have a feeling that they're doing this on purpose, deliberately trying to make you crack. _The worst part,_ you think, as Meenah works a fourth finger into you, _is that they're painfully, wonderfully close_.

Another twist of her fingers, another touch of Terezi's, and your hips snap you forward into a broken orgasm, a pitiful ruin of a thing that leaves you wrecked and sobbing. Maybe it's what they were waiting for, maybe it's not, but you can feel things shifting and moving around you, the back of your pail-wrought mind distantly aware of what they're doing. It's hard to keep up with two pitchmates when you're desperate and needy and being denied. It's hard, and nobody understands.

Meenah—you can tell, again, but only because she's so much colder than you and Terezi—has a grip on the tops of your thighs, and she's holding you in a way that makes you think she's got a few plans in mind. About all you can suss out of them at the moment, though, is that she is devious as ever, and you might end up regretting letting her get you in this position even more than you already are. This is proven true when _her_  hips snap forward, hard enough to completely fill you with her bulge, and you don't even get to scream because _Terezi_ —who is, traitorously, now the same temperature as poor little overheated you—thrusts down into your throat at the exact same moment.

Whoever taught them to coordinate like this is an absolute bastard and deserves to be shot.

 

The angle they have you at is incredibly insidious. For one thing, you've got an amazing view of Terezi's soaked nook and absolutely no opportunity to do anything about it. For _another_ , they've got perfect liberty to do whatever they want to you, and, as previously stated, you have no way to return in kind. Meenah keeps fucking with your bulge, letting it curl around one hand first, then stroking up and down the length of it, _then_  going so far as to tug on the bulge ring and let it go with a painful little _snap_. Terezi is much more occupied with your rumble spheres, cupping and stroking them and teasing the tops in ways that make you think she's been sniffing a little too close without you noticing again, the absolute bitch.

And, well...

You're focusing on the little things, like what they're doing, to try and keep your mind off of how _badly_  you need to come.

Your bulge feels achy and swollen, and you would never admit this, but you're definitely trying to work to please Meenah and Terezi, the both of them at once, stroking all of Terezi's sensitive spots as best as you can with your tongue, rolling your hips down against Meenah as much as the bondage allows and tightening up around her when it doesn't—it's a symphony of contrasting color, and you are the desperate centerpiece of it all.

You'd _really_  like that, if you weren't so fucking _done_.

"Naut bad," you think you hear Meenah say, somewhere above you. "Water you sinkin?"

Terezi laughs, and it is as obnoxious as it would be if you weren't currently between her thighs. Sort of. It's hard to figure out your position at the moment. "It might be fun! I always enjoy seeing how much she can take until she _finally_  calls quits."

Oh. Oh no. Oh gods. They're totally gonna leave you like this, and not let you get off, and make you their pailtoy until they—

Meenah somehow snaps the bulge ring _right_  off of you without you even realizing it. Of course, however the fuck she did it, she did it _exactly_  right to make you come, and it's about a millisecond into the hardest orgasm this week that you realize what she's done. Have you mentioned that she's also a huge bitch? You should probably mention that.

 

You don't black out, but it's a _very_  near run thing, and you're left wondering if it would have been a better option or worse. Considering that Terezi's bulge keeps twisting deep inside your throat, and _Meenah's_  is busy coiling and uncoiling itself into every crevice of your nook, you'd say it's about fifty fifty. Maybe. You're not sure.

Then again, you can definitely come back and give it due consideration later, when you're actually awake and aware and all of those other a-words.

Asshole. Asshole's a good one.

The seadweller portion of your threesome has decided on a new approach, unfortunately for your nook and every other part of you involved. Meenah is _stupid_  strong, much like every other tyrian out there, and you're not sure exactly when she figured out what your absolute limits were, but she's been taking serious advantage of them ever since. Case in point: At the moment, she's pulling almost all the way out, then practically _ramming_  herself back in, burying deep between your thighs hard enough to bruise, not so hard that it'd _really_  hurt.

You're going to have handprints on your thighs for the next fucking quarter-perigee, though. You're pretty damn sure of that.

Terezi, meanwhile, is determined to drag you headfirst into all of _her_  weird and idiotic fetishes, as evidenced by the gentle sort of way she's pressing down on your throat. It's infuriating, it's tempting, it's going to turn into a goddamn _kink_  at this rate, and you're going to have to go kick someone's ass into trying it out with you before you even consider broaching the subject with her again. Ugh. Stupid fucking pitchmates.

The worst part of all of this is that it's working. Their timing is fucking impeccable, their movements are absolutely stellar, and you get maybe a minute, maybe five, to enjoy the actual sex before you're careening into yet _another_  orgasm, even more devastating than your last, and _this_  time you think you do blank out for an actual few minutes there.

 

* * *

 

When you resurface, they're _still fucking going_. This time, Terezi's thumbs are smoothing down the column of your throat in an oddly soothing yet _incredibly_  sexual sort of way, and Meenah's shifted you around enough that your bulge has settled itself between her thighs, about half of it managing to get up inside her nook. You're amazed it's still out. You're amazed they're still going. You're amazed that _you're_  still going.

Also, you're starting to wonder if one of them slipped you some kind of aphrodisiac. You'll have to retaliate if they did, of course, but...ffffffffuck, that's kind of hot. Dammit. You might be into that. You're pretty sure they know that you might be into that. This is absolutely an ouroboros of awfully sexy and sexily awful, and basically everything else in between. They are the worst, it is them.

Maybe you'll return the favor next time Terezi and Meenah let you inside one of their heads. Trade things off a bit, make them see how it feels.

 

You're distracted from the sound of your own thoughts when Terezi's gentle strokes turn into a _press_  and all of a sudden, you absolutely, definitely, _definitively_  cannot breathe. Oh. _Oh_.

Holy _hell_.

Okay so...you might be into that. You might be into choking. You think Terezi may have known that you were into A. 8ondage, 8. Choking, and C. Aphrodisiacs, literally all along. And she didn't tell you, because of course she didn't, because she is the _worst_  and oh _fuck_  Meenah's just rolled herself deeper in and you can _feel_  tyrian spill filling up your nook as your body starts to spasm around her, and Terezi's gone sheath deep down your throat, so far into you that you can't even taste the teal, and _this_  climax is the one that really strings you out, longer and deeper than all the others before, and—

 

* * *

 

You don't wake up for at least a few hours, and when you do, it's only long enough to sip the water your pitchmates give you, and also to bite the both of them as many times as you can manage. Your vengeance will come, you assure them, and it when it does it will be swift and merciless.

Eventually.

Right now, you think you're gonna maybe need another few hours of a nap.


End file.
